The 29 Down High School Musical
by AngelFIREflower
Summary: The Flight 29 Down gang is rescued and now back at school.....they thought there was a lot of drama on the island well lets see them try High School...
1. how it began

**At school the flight 29 down gang were trying to get back into the swing of things swarmed with questions from kids and even teachers the gang became like celebrities. They all walked the halls (well except Lex because he's in elementary school) each on happy as can be, Daley, who was now holding onto Nathan's hand and laughing at something Nathan had said, Nathan, well holding Daley's hand and laughing along with Daley from the joke he told. Both said hi to friends they past and conversed in small talk. Taylor like always was absorbing up attention from her popular crew and loving it, she was a bit clueless on the island, but now she was just full on conceited, ditsy, and furthermost back to her old self now. Eric shadowing Taylor like a lost puppy and granting a lot of attention too he was being well like he always does, like himself. Melissa, was smiling and waving at all her other friends than went over and uproar of squealing and omging was sent throughout the small group of friends. Jackson, was no longer a outsider but more in fact becoming quite popular he was acting like he usually did but a bit more friendlier.**

**A week later**

**The gang was more started including in their former activities Taylor: in drama club and cheerleading, Eric: in drama club and some magicians club, Daley: being class president, debate, and different science, math, and chemistry clubs. Nathan: football, basketball, and debate, Melissa: a part of the peer helpers group and science club, and Jackson: in basketball. Little did they know their day was going to change…everyone was talking about the new student that was coming to the school.**

**Nathan: I wonder what they're going to be like, what do you guys think?**

**Melissa: I don't know… **

**Eric: I hope it's a girl and she's hot!**

**Taylor: Well she can be pretty but no one's ever as pretty as me duh… said in her arrogant way and acting as if its totally obvious.**

**Jackson: (rolled his eyes at the statement Taylor made) No idea…**

**Daley: I overheard from the principle that the new student is indeed a girl and she has quite the record she's been to ten other school already and had to move and move and move.**

**Melissa: Oh my… why do you think she had to move so much?**

**Daley: I don't know…**

**Just then the warning bell ran throughout the schools halls and the students then started their ways to their classrooms.**

**(Short I know sorry)**

**This is gonna be based on the High School Musical movie but with a twist ill give u a taste of who's goin to be like who…**

**And if you've never seen high school musical sorry…anyways**

**Sharpay: Taylor (um kinda obvious right)**

**Ryan: Eric**

**Chad: Nathan (that's funny because the actor that plays Chad in High School Musical is the same actor that plays Nathan: Corbin Bleu)**

**Taylor: Daley**

**Troy: Jackson**

**Melissa: Melissa (I couldn't think of a person for her but if u guys have any ideas please I'd love to hear them…)**

**Gabriella: the new girl**

**Well there's it is please send reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. the appearance

**The gang takes their seats as the teacher just walks in the door and then the late bell rang the teacher Mrs. Delaquea starts rambling on and on. Then while in the middle of her lectured there was a knock on the door Mrs. Delaquea sighs, then walks over, and opens the door. She converses for a small chat than jesters someone to follow her Mrs. Delaquea takes a pushes up her glasses that were finding there way down her nose and continues to walk until she's in the middle of the classroom with a girl next to her. She has long dark brown curly hair (like Gabriella's) a slim figure (ok to put it simple she looks like Gabriella except her eyes are hazel.) Mrs. Delaquea welcomed her to the school, saying I hope that you find it very appealing, and then Mrs. Delaquea directed her to the seat next to Eric, and continued with her lecture. A few minutes later the dismissal bell rang sending the student to the next class and interrupted her lecture again.**

**Nathan: Dude, well we know one thing she doesn't look like the get in trouble type. He said to Jackson.**

**Jackson: Yep… was all he said but as for his thoughts they were running wild…wow was all he could think that girl was… wow. Of course he'd seen hundreds of beautiful girls but this one… there was something about her he didn't know what but there just was.**

**Nathan: Well we have a free period right now some of the guys from the basketball team are going to go practice some you are you going to go…**

**Jackson: Yeah but I got to stop somewhere first I'll be there soon ok…**

**Nathan: K dude see you…**

**Jackson: see you…than he started to walk down the hallway.**

**Jackson stopped at his locker gets the papers that the principle wanted his foster parents to sign than walked to the office. He was looking at the papers making sure everything was there when he turned the corner and ran into someone he heard a small squeal than the both fell to the floor. Books and papers fell to the floor around Jackson and the person. Jackson looks up while grabbing some of his papers and sees who he bumped into it was…**

**Cliffhanger I know!!!**

**Well I figured out who I want Melissa to be she is going to be Kelsey and if you don't know who she is in High School Musical she's the girl that helps Troy and Gabriella practice their song she plays the piano… Troy calls her the playmaker… and that's about as much help I can give you.**

**Reviews please!!!**


	3. Need Help!

**Hey Guys! I need your help I can't decide on what name the new girl should have so I need your opinions ok!**

**1.Lilly**

**2.Ellie**

**3.Melody**

**4.Holly**

**5.Raina**

**6.other (submit names u would prefer)**


	4. They Meet

**Jackson looked up to see whom he had run into and to his surprise it was the new girl.**

**Jackson: I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going…he said searching her deep hazel eyes with his meaningful sapphires.**

**New girl: no…no I'm afraid that was my fault I was so involved in my book I wasn't paying attention were I was going… she said shyly and blushed**

**Jackson: well looks like were both to blame (then he smiles), but again I am sorry, here let me help you pick these up…(then he started helping her pick up her books that had collapsed on the floor.)**

**New girl: oh…thank you…you really don't have to but… well thanks…(then started to pick up her things too…)**

**Jackson: no problem… um your new aren't you… well my names Jackson…**

**New girl: Emma**

**(They shake hands)**

**Emma: so do you have any idea where the chemistry lab is I'm suppose to get this one paper from the teacher so I know what I'm in for this semester…**

**Jackson: Ya I just have to stop at the office for one sec…**

**Emma: ok**

**Jackson: and I can give you the tour if you like I know how it feels being new it can be um…overwhelming. (Says than laughs a little…)**

**Emma: ya your right about that…**

**They continued walking and conversing in small talk until they came to the office were Jackson gave the papers to the principle. The principle smiled warmly at both of them than wished them a good day. After coming out of the office they began the tour.**

**Thanks for the help guys I appreciate it!**

**Reviews pleaz!**


	5. Someone

**Jackson: And this is our bulletin board there's all kinds of different clubs, classes, and of course what you'll be hearing about all semester from Mrs. Delaquea the spring musical. If you're interested in that sort of thing I'm sure you can ask Mrs. Delaquea more about it.**

**Emma: well I-**

**Taylor: hey Jackson! I heard that your becoming quite a star on the basketball court you are so devoted…just like me… hahaha**

**Jackson: umm…hey Taylor… anyways what were you going to say Emma…**

**Taylor: so Jackson I see your interacting with the new student that's so nice that you can take time out of your busy schedule just to show her around it show that you have such great social skills…**

**Jackson: umm thanks Taylor…**

**Taylor signs the sign up sheet for the musical arrogantly.**

**Taylor: oh were you going to sign up (looking at Emma) my friend Eric and I have been in the drama musicals since kindergarten and ruled at being the best in all but I'm sure we can find something for you…**

**Emma: oh no thanks I just want to get use to the curriculum before I sign up for any clubs…(starts to walk away and looks over the sign up sheet Taylor signed) …nice penmanship…**

**Taylor: (her thoughts: _the nerve of her uhh…nobody ever talks like that to me…) _oh Jackson so how have your practices been going… I heard there off the charts it funny because that's what my dance instructor said to me about my dancing… promise you'll come to my show…**

**Jackson: ya that's great Taylor…but I have to go…**

**Taylor: oh ok Bye! I'll see you 4th period!**

**Jackson walks away turns the corner than jogs to go find Emma…after awhile trying to find her he quit and just had this feeling he needed to vent so he snuck into the band room, nobody was in, found a guitar, put the strap around him so he could hold it up better, and started to play.**

**Jackson:**

**Livin' in my own world**

**Didn't understand that**

**That anything can happen**

**When you take a chance…**

**(Then to his surprise someone else started to sing)**

**Someone:**

**I never believed in**

**What I couldn't see**

**I never opened my heart**

**Jackson:**

**Ohhhh**

**Someone:**

**To all the possibilities, ohhhh**

**Both: I know…**

**Someone:**

**That somethin' has changed**

**Jackson:**

**Never felt this way**

**Someone:**

**And right here tonight**

**Both:**

**This could be the…**

**Start of somethin' new**

**Someone:**

**It feels so right**

**Both:**

**To be here with you…oh**

**And now lookin' in your eyes**

**(Jackson looks up and sees the person that is singing with him and smiles)**

**Someone:**

**I feel in my heart**

**Jackson:**

**Feel in my heart**

**Both:**

**The start of something new**

**Jackson:**

**Ohhh, ya**

**Jackson:**

**Now who'd of ever thought that…um**

**(He gets up still playing the guitar and singing and moves closer to the person)**

**Both:**

**We'd both be here tonight…yeah**

**Someone:**

**Oh ya, the world looks so much brighter**

**Jackson:**

**Brighter, brighter**

**Someone:**

**Oh, with you by my side**

**Jackson:**

**By my side**

**Both:**

**I know…that somethin' has changed**

**Never felt this way**

**Someone:**

**I know it's for real**

**Both:**

**This could be the…**

**Start of somethin' new**

**It feels so right being here with you…oh**

**And now…lookin' in your eyes**

**I feel in my heart**

**The start of something' new**

**Jackson:**

**I never new it could happen**

**'Til it happened to me**

**Ohhhh**

**Both:**

**I didn't know it before**

**Someone:**

**But it's easy to see**

**Both:**

**Ohhhh**

**It's the start of somethin' new**

**It feels so right to be here with you…oh**

**And now lookin' in your eyes**

**I feel in my heart**

**The start of somethin' new**

**It feels so right**

**Jackson:**

**So right…oh**

**Someone:**

**To be here with you…oh**

**Both:**

**And now…**

**Someone:**

**Lookin' in your eyes**

**Jackson:**

**Lookin' in your eyes**

**Someone:**

**I feel in my heart**

**Jackson:**

**Feel in my heart**

**Someone:**

**The start of somethin' new**

**Jackson:**

**The start of somethin' new**

**Someone:**

**Start of somethin' new**

**Jackson:**

**Somethin' new**

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Who could it be? It's kind of obvious isn't it? Or could it be someone different? Needless to say does Emma have a little competition to deal with?**

**Reviews pleaz!!!!!**


	6. lets make a date

**Jackson: Emma…wow…I just…wow…**

**Emma: your not so bad yourself**

**Jackson: (coming out of his daze) so did you perform before you know back at your old school…**

**Emma: just school choir…I um tried a solo once and nearly fainted…**

**Jackson: Whys that?**

**Emma: well all the people in the audience…you know all them staring at you…I just don't like that much attention…**

**Jackson: that really sucks…especially because you have such an amazing voice…**

**Emma: (blushes) stop your way better than I am…**

**Jackson: you know its kind of cute when you blush like that…you know with your cheeks all red as a tomato…**

**Emma: (blushes even redder (if that's possible)) your changing the subject…**

**Jackson: so what if I am (smiles and comes closer to Emma)**

**Emma: (smiles but moves a step back) you are a mysterious one…you know that…**

**Jackson: what do you mean?**

**Emma: one minute you're kind of talkative the next you act as if you're a quite type of person… just likes to keep to his own self you know …**

**Jackson: ya…**

**Emma: so which are you?**

**Jackson: both…(smiles)**

**Emma: why do I get the feeling your not like this around other people…**

**Jackson: that's because I don't…**

**Emma: than why me…**

**Jackson: I really don't know…**

**Emma: really…**

**Jackson: ya i don't…I felt something ever since when you walked into the classroom and I first layed eyes on you…you seem I don't know…different…**

**Emma: (looks puzzled) different?**

**Jackson: ya…oh but in a good way…its like your not the same as every other girl…**

**Emma: ya I get it…**

**Jackson: so…I know this is kind of fast but…would you like to maybe go see a movie with me…and possibly after we could have dinner…I know this cool restaurant downtown…that is if you want to go…**

**Emma: ya…I'd love to…**

**Jackson: great… I can pick you up tonight at 8 k…**

**Emma: ya…um just let me give you my address…(looks around for a pen and paper…finds it and writes down her cell, phone number, and address down…) here you go…**

**Jackson: great…um so you want to go grab some lunc-**

**Nathan: (he's out in the hall) JACKSON! Jackson man where are you! You were suppost to be on the court like a half in hour ago!**

**Jackson: (wispers) oh man! I completely forgot…**

**Emma: go ahead…it doesn't matter I have to go to the chemistry lab now anyways…so I'll see you tonight ok…(gets up and starts to walk away)**

**Jackson: k see ya…(smiles, and then starts his way towards the gym)**

**Well guys so far what do you think?**

**Reviews please!!!**


	7. Emma and Taylors talk

**Emma's pov**

**While walking down the hall she was immensely involved with her thoughts. _Should I be doing this I mean I just met the guy and I really don't know him that much, or maybe I could get to know him on the date. Is it a date or is it just a friendly outing towards friends, omg and I gave him my address now he's going to see my house I mean its not bad or anything actually its quite nice… Anyways I'm getting side tracked uhh…He's going to ask me some questions about why I don't look like my parents and why I call them by their first names… god this so frustrating maybe I should just call it off, but I don't want to hurt him he seemed so interested. All I can hope is that my parents want be home…wait that's not possible Julie gets home at 5 and then starts dinner…then Jacob gets home at around 7…ok I'll just talk to them before and than I can just say bye to them on my way out…Now that I have that situated now I have to decide what I'm going to wear…I'll figure that out when I get home…Ok now time to considerate on something real important like where the chemistry lab that Jackson showed me was… _(While in thought she bumps into someone)**

**Man I'm just not paying attention today… I'm so sorry…I wasn't looking where I was going…here let me help you up…  
I put out my hand for a girl with long, kind of bushy, curly, reddish orange hair, a slime body, and blue eyes. **

**She smiles and says: oh no it's perfectly fine…hey you're the new girl aren't you?**

**Emma: Ya Emma…**

**The girl: well my names Daley it's nice to meet you Emma (puts out her hand)**

**Emma: (shakes Daley's hand) so well mind if I ask you a question…**

**Daley: ya sure go ahead…**

**Emma: well I got a tour earlier today but I can't remember were the chemistry lab is… pathetic I know…**

**Daley: no not at all… it's just really hard to figure out where everything is since we have such a large school…**

**Emma: ya I'll agree with that it's certainly big…**

**Daley: yep…and yes I do know where the chem. lab…actually I'm on my way there myself so your welcome to come along actually I think there's a seat free next to me…**

**Emma: ok thanks…**

**They walk to class and take their seats just then the bell rings and class begins. After awhile they started with problems on the board then Emma notice when the teacher was writing the equation on the board wrong…**

**_Should I tell her or should I just let another student tell her or-_ that's when Taylor who was at a chem. table right behind her interrupted her thoughts.**

**Taylor: so you know Jackson**

**Emma: what?**

**Taylor: you know this morning Jackson was giving you the tour…so then you must know him pretty well…**

**Emma: ya I remember…and no not really he was just showing me around…**

**Taylor: that's strange because Jackson doesn't really interact with new students…actually he doesn't really interact with anyone…except his…closes friends…**

**Emma: oh ya …whys that… (She hasn't been really concentrating on Taylor she was to involved with working out the problem…(she whispers) that should be 16 over pie…**

**The teacher: (looks at her) problem Miss. Mendez**

**Emma: shouldn't the problem be 16 over pie…**

**The teacher: six-teen…over pie…that's quite impossible…(shakes her head then glances in the book) oh…well I stand corrected…**

**Emma: (smiles)**

**The teacher: oh… and welcome aboard…**

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Reviews pleaz!**


	8. Bball practice

**-Jackson's pov-**

**I walk out of the classroom after class was dismissed and we were allowed to go to our lockers to get our stuff so we could go home, but then I spot Nathan and reality comes flooding back to me I had forgotten. …Crap I just hope the team doesn't hassle me…. or worse…Dave (that's the coach and also Jackson's foster dad)…**

**Jackson: Hey Nathan!**

**Nathan: Jackson! Dude there you are… I've been looking everywhere for you…wait where were you I thought you were just going to drop something off at the office than head to the gym to practice with us….**

**Jackson: ya sorry I just got held up…**

**Nathan: with what???**

**Jackson: oh you know…. um lots of stuff**

**Nathan: ya…stuff…(looks at him strangely) what kind of stuff…**

**Jackson: I just got held up in the office…. that's all…_why am I lying to him…god I don't need to give him an explanation for what I do in my spare time…_**

**Nathan: held up…in the office…you're not in any trouble are you??? **

**Jackson: No…no nothing like that I just discussed something with the principle and it took longer than I expected…and-**

**Nathan: AND! Wait there's an and…**

**Jackson: ya Nathan…just calm down…you starting to act like my fost- I mean Dave…**

**Nathan: who?**

**Jackson: uhh… coach…**

**Nathan: oh…ok…anyways…what were you goin' to say?**

**Jackson: well after I came out of the office…**

**Nathan: ya…and…**

**Jackson: Nathan can you just be quiet for a sec.**

**Nathan: sorry…**

**Jackson: anyways after I came out I sort of bumped into someone…**

**Nathan: who???**

**Jackson: Nathan…(said sounding irritated)**

**Nathan: sorry…go on…continue…**

**Jackson: I bumped into the new girl which by the way her names Emma…anyways we got to talking and I offered to give her the tour…**

**Nathan: wait…so you missed …basketball…so you could show around …a chick…**

**Jackson: Nathan she's not a chick she's different…she's a young woman…**

**Nathan: whatever Jackson…the point is you cut practice just so you could spend time with the new girl…**

**Jackson: ya and you point is…**

**Nathan: and your point is…and your point is…Jackson do you not get the concept of a team is…were there for each other…**

**Jackson: ya I know I get that from Dave all the time…**

**Nathan: ya and you should take it to heart…because if we can be there for each other…how do you think were going to handle being a team on the court…**

**Jackson: please…Nathan skip the lecture I'm here now and that the point right now…**

**Nathan: fine…come on but we have to hurry…**

**After pretty much running to the gym Jackson hurried to change in the boys locker room than ran back out to the court were the team was waiting and throwing free throws. The team practiced and practiced…harder than ever…Jackson made every shot but he just couldn't get his head in the game…all he could think about was Emma and what had happened earlier…**

**Dave (coach): come on guys hustle…hustle…pass it…shoot…left …right…come on guys get your head in the game…**

**(Music…starts)**

**Coach said to fake right  
And break left  
Watch out for the pick  
And keep an eye on defense  
Gotta run the give and go  
And take the ball to the hole  
But don't be afraid  
To shoot the outside "J"**

**Just keep ya head in the game  
Just keep ya head in the game**

**And don't be afraid  
To shoot the outside "J"  
Just keep ya head in the game**

**U gotta  
Get'cha get'cha head in the game  
We gotta  
Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game  
(repeat 3x)**

**Let's make sure  
That we get the rebound  
'Cause when we get it  
Then the crowd will go wild  
A second chance  
Gotta grab it and go  
Maybe this time  
We'll hit the right notes**

**Wait a minute  
It's not the time or place  
Wait a minute  
Get my head in the game  
Wait a minute  
Get my head in the game  
Wait a minute  
Wait a minute**

**I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game  
(repeat 3x)**

**Why am I feeling so wrong  
My head's in the game  
But my heart's in the song  
She makes this feel so right**

**(SPOKEN)  
Should I go for it  
Better shake this, yikes!**

**I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game  
(repeat 4x)**

**The team yells in victory after they all throw their basketballs at the hoop than left out of the gym…(except for Jackson who stayed behind)**

**Jackson picked up a basketball then threw it into the hoop and then also left the abandoned gym…**

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Ok everyone I'll try writing my next chapter faster and pleaz if you have any suggestions do tell…**


End file.
